


Academic Noises

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Corza's Beanstalk Stuff [1]
Category: Beanstalk, Leagues and Legends - E. Jade Lomax
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Jack, and the sounds of Grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academic Noises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/gifts).



Jack was used to knowing the sounds of his surroundings. From the forests to the mountains to the city, he relied on knowing what sounds were supposed to be there and which ones weren’t. Sharing a room with S. Grey, he found a whole slew of new sounds, entirely different from the ones he was used to.

Grey’s sounds were quite. Rustling pages and pens scratching quickly at paper were expected by Jack. The excited gasps and quiet hums that came with the young man discovering something new? They were a surprise, one that would bring a smile to his face as the months went on, as roommate became friend. And when danger came, as it did, those academic sounds were a quiet reminder of what Jack was fighting to protect. Because even in the thick of it, new information made Grey’s breath catch just so.

And Jack hoped that would never change.


End file.
